Rare VS. Nintendo
Fan Game in Progress, don't delete! - Signed, Brittonbubba. Rare VS. Nintendo is a spin-off game made by Rare and Nintendo together. Every single Nintendo and Rare and Nintendo characters, famous or not famous, appear in the game. Plot When the two worlds collide, it can be utter Hell, literally. It has driven Tabuu (From SSBB) to come up with a tournament, with the biggest reward being what the winner's biggest dream to come true. Opening summary The song Paper Moon plays. All the playable characters are seen running from arrows shot by a Subspace Gun in an alley. The title flashes, with Diddy Kong dragging Falco by the collar. The screen then shifts to a black pool, with the bodies of all the characters start plunging into it, with Berri being the last body plunging into it, with the scene under the water, Berri drowns. Then, the scene changes to what appears to be a web of subspace, but the center was just Tabuu's eye, then in a split screen shot of T.J. Combo and Fulgore appear on the top and bottom of the screen respectively, then Jago slashes horizontally, revealing his sister, B. Orchid behind him. Then in another comic strip fashion, Glacius is on the top part of the screen, and Cinder is on the bottom. In the same comic book style, Maya is on the left side, Tusk in the middle, and Kim Wu on the right. The scene changes to a closed eyed Don Weaso appears, but then he is over lapped by smoke. The smoke reveals Bottles, who appeared to be in a praying position, but starts holding his head while screming in pain, with his good spirit on his left, and his evil spirit on the right. The Shadow Queen then strikes her piano hard, with black lightning bolts coming from her hands, then everyone gets ready to attack her. The scene shifts to everyone hitting several subspace gun blasts, then getting ready to attack Tabuu, only for all of them to get hit by his Off-Waves. It then shows Queen Bee looking at Daisy and Peach. Then, in a line, the people shown are in this order: Sunflower, Joanna Dark, Prof. Von Kriplesack, and 4 Miis/X-box 360 avatars, depending if you got the game for the Wii or X-box 360. It then shows Jugga losing her grip with Buga the Knut, and they both fall into a bottomless pit. Then it shows The Panther King, bound in a straight jacket, and he glares evilly, then the comic strip effect appears, with Eyedol on the top, Gorgos in the middle, and a bunch of Fire Imps on the bottom, then the comic strip effect stops, with the glass of the screen breaking with a picture of Grunty and Klungo in it. The rest of the characters are walking down the street, then Conker is shown screaming toward the sky, holding Berri's corpse in his arms, with Tabuu floating in the air. Characters Nintendo *Mario *Pikachu *Kirby *Yoshi *Luigi *Phanpy *Pichu *King Dedede *Peach *DK *Fox *Falco More to come....... ESRB Rating The game is rated T for the descriptors below. Cartoon Violence: Everybody will punch and kick each other, but nothing too gory. Mild Language: Profanities used are "bloody", "sucks", "crap", "damn", "hell", and "freakin'" . Suggestive Themes: Females might wear revealing clothing, and depending on what game rating they're from, their breasts may bounce. One of B. Orchid's Super Attacks involves her unzipping the front of her suit away from the camera and flashing her boobs at any male opponent, giving them a heart attack! Defeated Enemy Quotes When you defeat an opponent or if an opponent defeats any other opponent or you, sometimes you or the opponent will say a quote to the opponent. Examples are below. Conker *After defeating Banjo: "Hey, I remember you. We fought that giant stupid evil pig back at that island." *After defeating The Panther King: "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL OF A BBQ IS THIS?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Kirby *After defeating Yoshi: "Good Game!" *After defeating King Dedede: "Your much more simalair to that dumb Panther dude." Stages Veggie Garden: Basic fact, this stage looks like it was owned by a giant. The music is Leekspin Techno Remix. In Capture The Flag, the flag is a leek itself, which is fitting for the music. More stages later... Trivia #Orchid makes a reference to the song "Let me Borrow that Top" when she defeats Joanna Dark. ("Lemme borrow that top. (repeats 2 more times) (complains to a teammate) "I wanna borrow that top!") #T.J. Combo makes a reference to the 1983 film "Scarface" when he defeats Bowser. ("SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!") #When Berri beats a Shape Shifting Primid, she makes a reference to "The Grim Adventures of Billy And Mandy (video game)" with Mandy's line when Mandy defeats Nergal Jr. ("Does it count as shape shifting if I beat you to a pulp?") #When Yoshi is defeated, he has his eyes open. Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Fighting Games